


Silver and Gold

by its_inherited



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_inherited/pseuds/its_inherited
Summary: Hope you like it, beir!Kindly excuse any glaring errors, people. Comments are always welcome! Happy Spring Fling :)





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).



> Hope you like it, beir! 
> 
> Kindly excuse any glaring errors, people. Comments are always welcome! Happy Spring Fling :)

<http://itsinherited.tumblr.com/post/174463274473/winteriron-spring-fling-2018> 

It was a good day.

He’d gotten up after 8 hours of deep sleep to the feeling of a hot mouth around his cock. The rough stubble scraping against his balls was a stark (ha!) contrast to the light, feathery brushes of the dark hair against his inner thighs. Tony let out a groan, and was rewarded by a lick along the thick vein that ran on the underside of his cock. As his hips lifted in pleasure, he felt two hands pin his thighs to the bed, one warm, the other cold.

 

He looked down at the brown hair, the sunlight illuminating the strands golden and reached to bury a hand in that hair and gripped a fistful, not to pull but to draw the attention of his husband, who came up easily.

Bucky pulled off his cock and grinned at him, precum and saliva glistening around his mouth. “Mornin’, babe. Sleep well?” Bucky asked, tangling his metal fingers with Tony’s calloused ones.

 

Before he could deign to respond, though, Bucky had already taken him deep into his mouth. Tony’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, too far gone to even *think*, let alone form words. There weren’t better things to wake up to.

 

Tony shivered, that infernal mouth and those hands rendering him unable to move, and rock hard. It had’nt ended there. Bucky had held him through his orgasm, taking every drop of his cum, then crawled up his body and kissed him. Tony had groaned at the taste and flipped them over so he was on top of Bucky, who went with a sweet smile, his flesh hand sliding down the billionaire’s back and squeezing his ass.

God, that smile. Three years ago, he’d first seen that smile, and fallen hard. Three years. The thought clanged through him, shaking him out of the post-coital haze as he straightened. Three years since he’d built a life with this remarkable man. This man who had been through so much, endured so much, and still gave so much of himself; for Tony, for their family, for their world. This beautiful man was *his*.

A silver hand stroked his cheek, bringing him back to reality. He kissed the palm, meeting worried grey-blue eyes.

“Hey, honey”, whispered Bucky, ”you alright?”

“Hey”, he whispered back, ”I’m okay, baby. Just feeling lucky to be with you, as always”

“I’m the lucky one”, Bucky countered, the grin returning, sharper, more wicked.

Tony’s dick stirred at the sight. Damn, he would never get tired of this. But he wasn’t going to give in easily.

“Sure you are”, he said with a smirk,” I’m not the one married to a man on the wrong side of forty”

“Nope. You’re married to one on the wrong side of hundred” Tony couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from him then.

”Ah but you don’t look thirty, Snowflake, let alone a hundred and ten”

“That ain’t a problem doll. It’s your heart I love, though you bein’ gorgeous ain’t ever gonna be a problem. You’re a silverfox”, Bucky said, running fingers through Tony’s silver-streaked hair

“Nuh-uh, polar bear, you don’t get to make that argument with your oh-the-sunlight-makes-it-look-like-gold hair” Bucky grinned at him.

”Will you stop saying ‘wrong side of forty’ just to win an argument?” Tony huffed, crossing his arms

”Excuse you, Mr. Barnes-Stark. I do no such thing”

His husband’s grin only widened, even as he felt Bucky’s cock twitch under him. He always found it hot when Tony called him that. It’d been the same ever since their wedding day, a year and a half ago. Tony hoped it never changed.

“You sure about that, Mr. Stark-Barnes?”

 

Okay, so maybe he liked it too.

He ground down onto Bucky’s lap, savouring the groan it earned him. Tony smiled.

“We’re both lucky to have each other. We both deserve to be happy” His husband practically melted, the smile turning awed and reverent, linking their fingers to press a kiss to Tony’s silver wedding band, the sunlight glinting off his own gold one.

“I love you” Bucky whispered.

“I love you too” he replied. Always. Always he would love and be loved.

He leaned down to kiss Bucky. The kiss was soft and sweet, Bucky’s hands cupping his face, drawing his tongue ever so slowly over Tony’s lower lip.

God.

Tony moaned , his mouth opening to Bucky’s kiss. The kiss changed to something hotter, deeper, more urgent.Their tongues danced together, both of them needing to breathe but neither willing to pull away.

Eventually, the need to breathe won out. Tony pressed his forehead to Bucky's, chest heaving. Bucky stroked his hair, eyes taking in Tony's face, groaning as his husband resumed his gyrating. Main advantage of sleeping naked: easy access. Bucky's flesh hand went to Tony's ass, a finger circling his rim.

Tony pressed a kiss to soft, pink lips and said, "Do you want me, baby? Need to hear you say it. "

"Yes", said Bucky, not gently, but sweetly. "Yes honey, I want you. I want to make love to ya, doll" A better man than Tony may have been able to respond with words. Well, Tony was glad he wasn't a better man.

"Then do it, cupcake. Make me scream your name, because I want you, too. I want to make love to you too, honey. What are you waiting for? "

In one smooth movement, so fast Tony almost got whiplash, Bucky rolled, laying Tony against their pillows, spreading and leaning between his legs, a bottle of lube from their nightstand in his left hand.

Tony rolled with it , lifting his legs to place them on Bucky's shoulders. Bucky ran a wet, lubed finger around his rim, then pushed into him, shallow and gentle. "You okay, doll? " "Yeah Buck. More" Bucky complied, sliding the entire finger inside him. In. Out. In. Out. This went on for around five minutes, though it felt like forever to Tony. It was maddening to have just that finger inside him. More. He needed more.

He said the same to Bucky, who pulled out his finger, smirking at Tony's whine.

  
Bucky's other hand trailed up to play with his nipples,  his mouth following. Tony shook and cried out as Bucky sucked and bit him,  lightly, his tongue laving over the spot immediately to alleviate the hurt. Pain and pleasure warred and blended together until one didn't exist without the other.  
  
He moved down,  kissing and sucking,  laying lovebites over Tony's skin. Tony tilted his hips up,  helplessly, chasing the edge. Bucky pulled away completely,  no point of contact between them save Bucky's finger in his ass,  still fucking him, circling inside him.  
  
Bucky sank his teeth into the skin just below his navel, the pain sharp and piercing,  making stars burst behind his eyelids.The pressure building up made him ache,  he needed Bucky NOW, but the bastard refused to speed up the pace,  covering every inch of his torso with lovebites.

Two fingers breached him now, and he gave himself to it, lost himself in the sensation, in his husband. Bucky added a third finger, then a fourth. Now, they were sliding in and out smoothly. Bucky, ever the thoughtful bastard, began stroking at Tony's prostrate.

The billionaire jerked up, the stimulation at that sweet spot driving him crazy with pleasure. " Want you in me, Buck. Get inside me, fuck me, Bucky, baby -" Tony ended the sentence with a groan, eyes rolling back in his head as Bucky entered him in one long, smooth stroke. When he'd lubed himself up, Tony didn't know. Bucky waited, letting him adjust to his size, before leaning down to kiss him.

If the asshole didn't move, Tony was going to kill him. He told Bucky the same. He only said, " Your wish is my command, darlin'" And with that, he pulled out almost the entire way, just the head of his cock catching on Tony's rim, then slammed home. Tony could only hold on for dear life.

This, this unforgiving pace, being fucked to an inch of his life, this is what he wanted, what he needed. And as always, Bucky gave it to him. Bucky set a swift pace, going balls deep every time, grinding down into him, before pulling back and doing it all over again. Tony was delirious with pleasure, his prostate constantly stimulated, his eyes locked on the man currently fucking him into the mattress, eyes wild yet focused, long hair hanging loose, swaying in his face. Bucky looked almost animalistic.

Tony reached down to stroke himself, his cock aching and heavy. Bucky's eyes locked onto his hand, and he licked his lips. "Oh yeah, honey, touch yourself. Touch yourself when I fuck you like this, baby. You like that? Come like this, darlin'. Come with a hand on your cock and me balls deep in your ass. Come for me, Tony! "

At his word, Tony tripped headfirst over the edge, panting and shuddering as he held his husband, who'd followed him into orgasm. Tony stroked Bucky's hair and kissed him, sated and content. It was a good day, indeed.


End file.
